1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand-held power tool and an adjusting ring for a hand-held power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-held power tools such as (cordless) screwdrivers, (cordless) drill/drivers, or (cordless) impact drills usually have a tool clamping unit embodied in the form of a chuck for clamping tools such as round-shank drill bits or hex-shank screwdriver bits. In addition, known hand-held power tools are typically equipped with a planetary shift transmission with a torque clutch; the torque clutch can be adjusted by means of an adjusting ring, which is situated adjacent to the chuck in the axial direction. As a first approximation, known hand-held power tools are usually embodied as L-shaped, with a handle at the back. Designs of this kind have the disadvantage that the overall length of the mechanical train limits the ability of the hand-held power tool to be used in tight spaces. In addition, the large overall length results in powerful holding moments that must be supported by the operator. The above-described L-shaped design has the advantage that the adjusting ring is easy to operate because the whole ring can be grasped.
According to a known, alternative embodiment, the handle is situated below the adjusting ring. Designs of this kind have the advantage that the tool weight has a less powerful impact on the holding moment to be exerted by the operator. The disadvantage is a limited accessibility to the adjusting ring for control purposes.
DE 195 06 708 C1 and DE 198 02 080 A1 have disclosed hand-held power drills in which the tool clamping unit embodied in the form of a chuck protrudes into a spindle housing in the axial direction. The hand-held power drills described therein are not equipped with an adjusting ring that is situated axially in relation to the chuck and provided for limiting the maximum torque to be exerted.